A simple Muggle game
by Parkerpup xx
Summary: Harry decides to show Draco a muggle sport... One-shot Drarry pairing (Our first fic, please read and review!)


**Hiya, this is our first ever fanfic, so please be nice! It may be rather awful, considering we've just started, but we'd love to hear what you guys think and how we can improve etc.**

**So, yeah, Drarry pairing in this- Enjoy! (BTW, the dividing lines are changes in author, so you can give us separate criticism if you like!) **

**Disclaimer: I am afraid I ****don't own anything- credit to our queen JK Rowing!**

* * *

"No! Yes! No, no, no! Yes! Yes! Come on! Get in! Yes! He shoots, he scores!" Draco looked across at Harry shouting on the other end of the sofa. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. 'How does he find this muggle sport exciting?' "Harry, I don't understand, why are they kicking the ball? And where's the seeker?" Draco inquired, frustrated. "We've been over this hundreds of times, Draco! This game is called FOOTball, emphasis on the FOOT! They kick the ball and shoot goals and, before you ask, yes - there is only one ball!"

* * *

As Harry slumped back on the sofa, Draco let out a sigh. Harry turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow "If you really don't want to watch this you don't have to!" Draco glared at the boy with green eyes and looked towards the window, it was sunny out, and Harry just wanted to sit inside and watch muggle rubbish. Draco got up and left for the door, but just as he was about to walk through there was a 'POP', and stood between Draco and the door was a house elf, "Master Draco sir, Sugar has cleaned Master Draco and Master Harry's chambers sir". Draco dismissed the elf and opened the door, just before stepping through he smirked at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the sofa.  
At the end of the match harry turned to smile at Draco, but he was shocked at the absence of his lover. Harry rose and summoned a house elf to help find his Draco; Harry followed the house elf towards the library to find Draco sat on a sofa staring out the window. As harry approached Draco, he snapped out of a trance and smiled Harry's favourite smile, as he got up from the chair and embraced Harry in to a tight squeeze. When Draco Released Harry his eyes lit up and Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat, "why don't we go outside?". Draco, looking slightly worried about what harry had planned, just nodded and agreed to go outside. "I can teach you to play football". Draco's eyes widened with the shocking image of him having to wear shorts and a tucked in shirt, he cringed at the thought, but just smiled with the anticipation of spending time with his boyfriend. As they walked towards one of the Quidditch pitches Harry spun round and flew into Draco forcing him to fall on the ground with Harry in his arms, embracing him as he place small kisses on his forehead. The couple playfully got to their feet and carried on, till they found themselves at the pitch, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Tearing his eyes from the blonde's face, Harry gazed across the Quidditch pitch. He decided that a few alterations were needed in order to have a proper game. Retrieving his wand from his sleeve, Harry muttered some incantations, producing a slightly smaller football pitch marked out with white lines and goal posts. Picking up a discarded quaffle, Harry called over to Draco, "In football there is only one ball, it is a lot like the quaffle in the way it is used, however, the players kick it along the ground." looking up, Harry suppressed a giggle at his boyfriend's dumbstruck expression, "Let's start with the basics. There are normally eleven players on each team- one goal keeper, three defenders, three mid-fielders, two in the wings and two out front. The defenders' job is to keep the ball away form their goal, the attackers' job is to kick the ball down the other end of the pitch and into the goal- do you follow?". Draco nodded his head unsurely, Harry could tell he was utterly confused by the concept, so he decided to cut to the game. Clutching the quaffle and taking Draco's hand in his, he led the way over to the centre of the pitch. It had been raining solidly for the past couple of days and so the ground was soft and muddy. Placing the quaffle on the damp earth, Harry transfigured it into a football, and so was ready to begin. Gazing across at him were two worried grey eyes, Draco was obviously clueless as to what he was doing. Chuckling, Harry said "You can start, considering your the newbie. Kick the ball forwards with the side of your foot and try to get around me. Good Luck". Smirking, Draco took an uneasy step forward and gave the ball a trial nudge. It rolled forward in the mud with a loud 'squelch'. Suddenly, much to Harry's surprise, Draco was running with the ball at his feet, dodging around the frozen boy and curving round to get a good shot at the goal. He scored and cheered, doing a little victory dance that involved tackling his green eyed boyfriend to the floor. They landed with a thud in the mud, Harry lying on his back staring up in bewilderment as the blonde sat on his chest. "I think that's one-nil to me!" jeered Draco, giving the other boy an affectionate peck on the forehead. Rolling off him, Draco pulled Harry up into a sitting position. Both boys were caked in mud from their fall. Grinning widely, Harry grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it across the blonde hair in front of him. Draco gave a yelp of horror, as he realised his newly gelled hair was mucky. Swivelling round, he pinned Harry to the ground and painted mud across his torso. "This means war!" he shouted, scampering away like a puppy. Giggling profusely, Harry stood up and charged at his quickly retreating love, slipping and sliding on the muddy grass. Draco came to a sudden halt, causing Harry to skid straight into the back of him resulting in them both landing in a very deep, murky puddle."You imbecile!" the blonde spluttered as he tried to escape Harry's grasp. "You did declare war..." the green eyed boy justified. Sighing, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and melted into a kiss. Breaking away, Harry muttered "so, do you like football?". Grinning, Draco replied "If it ends like this with you, then always."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review as we really want to know how we can improve- Thanks! xx**

**Parkerpup xx**


End file.
